The get together, how it all happened
by 26.narufan.07
Summary: Temari is meant to be on a double date with Tenten and Neji but Tsunade got Shikamaru's holidays wrong so she wants to kill time so asks for the story of how they got together but it's nothing like she imagined but when she get's home and is rather sad her and Shikamaru don't have a story like that. He'll just have to cheer her up. (Continued on from Sent to save not to love) :3


NejiTen

"So how did you two end up together I don't think you guys have actually told us the story." Temari asked Tenten and Neji who were all out together just the three of them because they were going to meet Shikamaru but he was sent on a mission last minute because Tsunade got his week off mixed up with someone else's.

"It's a long story are you sure you want to hear it?" Tenten asked her,

"Of course I do, we have the time we are all on week off so entertain me!" Temari said smiling leaning over the desk they were sitting at.

" Is it okay with you if I tell her?" Tenten said looking up at Neji who just smiled and said to her,

" Of course, you can tell people Tenten you don't need to ask me for permission every time someone asks something about us being together you silly girl." He said smiling, he kissed he on the cheek and went to get more drinks for them all because he had to admit to himself, it was a rather long story.

"Well it all started back at the academy..." She started while Neji came back with the drinks handing one to everyone including Temari, he was to much of a gentleman to to buy her one, and so Tenten started the story...

"It was back in the academy when we were all first put into our squads, they took people of lowest and highest ability and put them together, hence how Naruto and Sasuke ended up with Sakura. Well that's how Lee and Neji ended up with me, I was the lowest in my squad even Lee was better than me. Then again his Taijutsu is amazing and with Neji having Byakugan it was obvious it was me, I didn't know either of them then and they were always to busy trying to take each other down half the time, well let me re-phrase that Lee was always trying to take Neji down but he never managed. It was always really funny because Neji would win with no effort needed and when I saw him turn down Lee every time even when Lee was dying for breath he would still keep going and Neji without fail always won. It wasn't until I was against Lee in training I saw how amazing he really was and how hard it was to beat him and just to think Neji did it without breaking a sweat I guess it was good I didn't challenge him for being so mean to Lee. I was so glad I never actually did it but I wasn't going to stay the bottom in my squad forever that's when I stopped taking training for granted and properly tried to get on top so that one day I could be better than Neji. Like that would ever happen but it was worth thinking about right? Every little bad Gennin looks up to the better person in the team and wants to be as good as them. For me it was Neji, I thought I would end up hating him for being better but it wasn't like that at all, I loved him for it, not literally at this point though just loved him as someone to look up to. Anyway, since I looked at him training and took in his movements and techniques and watched his fights with Lee and picked up a few things but nothing to make me surpass him the way I wanted to, so I did what anyone else would do. I went to my Sensei, Gai being the most energetic I couldn't refuse to ask him, he would help, why wouldn't he right?" Tenten paused and took a drink of her juice before continuing "After a week of intense training with Gai privately because I didn't want the guys knowing I wanted private training because I wasn't good enough but Gai didn't teach me everything I though I could do so I did something I maybe shouldn't have done but I'll own up now, better now than never. I went to another Sensei to give me jutsu and tricks and teach me what I'm good at and what to work on and what are my strengths and weaknesses and stuff so who other than Kurenai would I go to? It was totally the right choice because she totally helped my that's when she taught me basic arts and stuff and how to handle weapons properly so that when it came to exams and going one on one I could beat Lee and almost match Neji without his Byakugan so I was impressed with my self and so were both Sensei's but Neji wasn't and that's what I was now aiming for, not only to pass him with or without Byakugan but to impress him and make him notice how far I had gone to get to his level and how much I was willing to throw in there to get there and how I wouldn't give up and put all the effort I could into training and come out best every time I could and on missions get good scores and success every single mission with my team and Sensei by my side. I didn't care if no one else noticed but I just wanted him to." Tenten stopped to take another drink but didn't expect Neji to take over (from his point of view though that would be creepy if he saw things from her point of view) "Little did she know I did notice, I noticed since day one she was doing more than our training she was getting to good to quick so I followed her for about a day or two just to see what she was up to when I seen her with Gai training on physical stuff and then other days with Kurenai working on jutsu's and stuff it was amazing to see her do all that and then still manage normal training. It worried me what she would be like in a life threatening situation so I went to Gai and ordered him to give a B or A ranked mission because I believed we were all ready for it. No training for any of us including Tenten, so all our chakra would be at it's best and we would have the energy in us to make the mission successful and it was naturally but Tenten was in much better shape than I was after it because I was out of breath and pretty beat but Tenten was fine, full of energy and hardly a scratch on her except one or two here and there but nothing fatal. It showed me that I needed to do something about it. I had gone from best in the group to middle, she had surpassed me in physical training I guessed training with Gai was worth it after all so I picked up my pace to catch up to her because I wasn't going to let a simple girl take over me in training." Neji started when Tenten then took over the story again, " So when both of us and Lee were training harder and more often it put us in more dangerous missions and there was this one mission, our first A rank mission and non of us could believe it the time was finally here when we were all recognized for our skills and when we were there Neji and Lee were ganged up on by groups of 5 and Gai was already taken away made to "watch us die" apparently but as you can see... They didn't do to well in killing us especially me." Tenten went to stand up to get another drink but because they were in a booth Neji just went and got one for her.

"Well what happened next Tenten? You can't stop there I gotta know what happens!" Temari said leaning over the table between them,

"Calm down I just need a drink first then I'll continue." Tenten said but you could hear her voice was slightly dry so Temari just sat and waited for Neji to get back and smiled and Tenten.

Neji sat back down giving Tenten another drink along with another one for himself because he could see Temari had hardly touched her drink _'to busy listening to the story to have the time to drink I guess...' _Neji said smiling to himself as he sat back down and listened to Tenten tell their story, "That mission, that 2 day mission to the forest, who would have known how little time it would have taken to realise you love someone more than anything, that's when I realized I loved him, that's when I put my life on the line to save him." Tenten started before taking a drink and putting her cup down then continued "Gai was watching us all and Lee was first to fall, naturally and he was sitting on the ground being beat by some group of 4 with bats but they had genjutsu as well so Lee didn't really have a decent chance against their bats and strength maybe but when they realized that's what he was good at they chanced their game to something her couldn't stop, I was only targeted by 2 guys so they were easy enough to take care of because they relied on their physical strength more than a weapon, that was their wrong move but one of the guys who went on against Neji had him pinned up against a wall with chakra leaving his hand and going into him but they were about to kill him for sure they had better weapons than even I did so I ran in front of Neji because I knew I couldn't stop him or anything they were all to big and powerful but I didn't care I threw some weapons Kunai and Shuriken mainly to get the first two on the ground to jump over, it was worth it although getting a kunai in the stomach does hurt but it saved Neji's life because given his condition another wound on him and he would have lost to much blood." Tenten was interrupted by Neji again. " When I saw her fall to the ground bleeding it gave me some sort of second power I used to my advantage and killed that man for hurting her, he had to pay for laying a hand on my Tenten if the fights were the other way around I would have taken a kunai wound for her any day because I already loved her but that made me crazy the minute Gai had Lee he tried to tell me to take it easy but I ran all the way back to the village carrying Tenten to the hospital after getting treated to myself the first thing I did was go to see her because I was so concerned, they all said she was fine and wouldn't be in for more than a couple of days but it was a deep wound and she had to take it easy so when I went in to see her she was awake because Tenten wouldn't dare sleep in a hospital after the last time she was there, so when I went in to see her the first thing she said was "_sorry if I got in your way but I couldn't see them hurt you like that it wasn't fair so I stopped him, please forgive me." _I was so confused as to why she was apologizing shouldn't I be apologizing for her wound because if I was stronger like she was she wouldn't be there? I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't believe me and just started crying when I blamed it on me so I stopped trying to convince her because I couldn't stand here crying it made me feel bad for talking about it so I just held her hand and told her to rest and get her strength back because when she got out I wanted to tell her something but I couldn't tell her in the hospital." This time Neji took a drink and Tenten took over. "So when I got out of hospital I was told to take it easy but Neji knew that so he wouldn't push me over board or anything because he was the one trying to get me to stay home for longer until I was fully better but I wanted to know what he was going to say to me so I went with him, he took me away from the village up to the face cliffs and we were staring away from the village into the sunset and he knew how much I liked to look at the sun setting but before I could thank him for taking me up there he pulled me closer by the arm, looked me dead in the eye and said-" She was cut off by Neji who wanted to say his own line, "I love you" he said looking at her sitting next to him now smiling and she just put her hand on his at the table and smiled and because Temari knew there would be more continued "I couldn't help but be amazed by how he had done it, took me to my favourite place to see my favourite thing with the perfect person at the right time and told me the three words I'd been waiting for, for years it took me long enough to earn it I though but me being me just hugged him and said into his chest... I love you too..." Tenten smiled and took another drink before Neji took over "After that we became and item starting going out and always looked out for each other after that. Never letting anything happen to one another because our love was to strong." Neji said kissing her on the cheek then looking her in the eye and saying to her...

"I'm glad we fell in love."

"Me too." Tenten answered him, smiling like always.

"So that's how we met." Tenten said turning to Temari who was stuck on what to say and for Temari that's rare.

"Wow... I wish me and Shika were as cute as that..." Temari said thinking about how they met,

"Oh yeah you two met when you were trying to kill him at the Chounin Exams right?" Neji ased,

"Yeah, we met once before that but we didn't really talk or remember each other." Temari said looking down,

"It's not like it matters how nice the story is... It's how nice he is and if it was all worth it in the end look at the present not the past, you and Shikamaru did well getting together given you guys weren't even on the same squad or even from the same village and keeping it a secret from everyone must have been hard, not many people manage to pull it off as long as you guys have." Tenten said smiling taking her hand in hers over the table.

" I guess you are right like always Tenten." Temari said laughing after it causing her to laugh and Neji just smiling while taking a drink of his drink looking at how happy Tenten was with her friend, it only made him lover her more than he already did.

"Hey guys" Kiba said walking towards them with Hinata by his side.

"Hey you two!" Temari said smiling using her free hand ( as the other one was still in Tenten's hand from earlier) to wave at them as Kiba pulled a seat over because Hinata just sat next to Temari because it was a four person booth.

For the rest of the day the 5 just sat and talked and laughed and made fun of all the stupid crushes and boyfriends and girlfriends they all used to have when they were younger Kiba mainly got tricked and picked on because he was the smooth talker out of them all.

They all left about 3 hours later and went home but when Temari went home she was greeted by a kiss from Shikamaru who got back from his mission early and refused to leave the house in case she came back, so instead of being the usual Temari she just kissed his cheek and sat on the couch while Shikamaru sat next to her and asked

"So where were you?" He asked,

"With Tenten and Neji then Kiba and Hinata joined us while we talked" She answered him back smiling,

"What's so funny troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked her.

"We were talking about how Tenten and Neji got together and it got me thinking that's all..."

"Thinking about..." Shikamaru wanted more information that this for a three hour conversation maybe even longer considering her went away in the morning who knows how long she was out before he got back,

"The first time we met, we hated each other and was against you in the chounin exams and our village paired up with the sound to kill the Hokage..." Temari said looking at him,

"Yeah it was but after we met is when it got interesting." He said smiling...

"It is..?" Temari asked him looking at him with a slight smile.

_'She clearly isn't taking this to well because everyone else will have a cute snappy story but we don't well I guess I'll just tell her our story after we met... It's nice after that... Also it will cheer me up after that mission and her after that conversation with Tenten.' _Shikamaru though then made a full of himself for the next couple of hours but started with,

"I'm Shikamaru and this...is me and Temari's story and it all started a couple of years ago..."


End file.
